A Click Towards Love
by lon3lynation
Summary: Rachel comes across a blog that captures her interest which soon leads to an interest in the actual person behind the blog. AU. Faberry Week 2014: The Sequel - Online Dating prompt.


It all began when Rachel stumbled onto a blog that posted about feminism, books, and occasionally posted snippets of writing, personally written by the person behind the blog. Before she knew it, a hour had passed as she spent it looking through several pages, intrigued by the blogger's opinions and words.

There was no hesitation when she clicked the follow button. 

* * *

Quinn. Quinn is the woman behind the blog whose words and personality captured Rachel's interest. It took a couple weeks of silently following Quinn's blog before Rachel decided to message the woman hoping to strike an in depth conversation with her.

The attempt was successful. 

* * *

Over the days and weeks that passed, Rachel eagerly took in any details that was revealed to her about the life that Quinn have led. Including learning the woman's likes and dislikes, her opinions on entertainment to politics. She was absolutely fascinated and her admiration only grew for Quinn, especially after reading the typed words "I like how passionate you get when you speak about Broadway and your dreams, it makes me smile," after a lengthy spiel she had went on one night.

It made Rachel smile too but for a whole 'nother reason. 

* * *

Admiration turned into something more. Perhaps it had always been something more than simple fascination from the start for Rachel. However, the realization came later on and with that it brought along both excitement and dread. Excitement because she met someone whom she considered her equal. Quinn made her feel so intensely, like nothing she had ever experienced before. Dread because it was Quinn, someone she has become great friends with, one she hasn't even met in person yet and there was also the fear that her feelings would not be returned.

Rachel eventually invited Quinn to visit her in New York. 

* * *

They kissed and Rachel panicked. Before she could apologize, Quinn pulled her right back into her arms for a second kiss. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me," Quinn said as Rachel breathlessly struggled to accept the fact that her best friend wanted her in return too.

Quinn returned back to Maine with promises that they would try to make this work between them. 

* * *

A long distance relationship was difficult. It was constant longing that wouldn't be satisfied until Rachel could see and touch Quinn in person again. They put in the effort though because what they had was far worth it. Messages and calls were made in between classes and auditions. It had to do because they wouldn't have the chance to constantly visit each other as they were, after all, college students.

They made it work even though each time they saw each other and had to say goodbye, it left them feeling empty. 

* * *

Plans had been made when they both approached their last year of college. Rachel had been casted for a role on an off-Broadway show and Quinn announced; "I want to be there with you, supporting you front row and center. In every way and every day through everything." Rachel wanted that too. No, she needed that. She needed Quinn with her too and not have miles separating them anymore.

They made the decision that after Graduation, Quinn would move to New York and no longer would they dread saying goodbye to each other. 

* * *

Graduation day had came and went, along with the packed boxes with Quinn's belongings that made their way to their new apartment in New York. Rachel happily helped Quinn move in, singing as she unpacked and arranged their furniture. It amazed Rachel to see where her - their lives - had led them. They were utterly in love, feeling so complete, no longer feeling that their relationship was restricted. Rachel and Quinn were free to love each other, touch each other, anytime they wanted without having to rely solely on words anymore. Settling in their new home together only proved to them that their effort and love was completely worth the wait and longing.

It made Rachel so completely grateful that she had stumbled upon the blog that introduced her to the woman that would capture her heart with her words and eventually her love.


End file.
